1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch panel, in particular, to a touch panel having diversified functions.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various electronic products are continuously developed towards simple operation, small volume, and large screen size. Particularly, portable electronic products have more strict requirements on the volume and the screen size. Therefore, in many electronic products, a touch panel and a liquid crystal display panel are integrated, so as to save a space required by a keyboard or manipulation press keys, so that an area in which the screen may be configured is enlarged.
Generally, the touch panel may be approximately divided into a resistance touch panel, a capacitance touch panel, an optical touch panel, an acoustic wave touch panel, and an electromagnetic touch panel according to different sensing manners. The capacitance touch panel has advantages of having quick action time, good reliability, and high durability, so as to be widely used in the electronic products. In addition, a plurality of electrodes is disposed on the touch panel to realize a touch sensing circuit with column and row configuration, so that in addition to providing a touch sensing function, the touch panel may also be used to realize other functions, so as to diversify functions of the electronic device without increasing a volume.